


[podfic] College Try

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of mistyzeo's fic "College Try."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Jensen's suite-mate has a lot of sex, and Jensen is tired of listening to him fuck. Jared helps him get revenge.</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:24:45 || 14.2 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] College Try

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [College Try](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13635) by mistyzeo. 



**Title:** [College Try](http://onyougo.livejournal.com/16450.html)  
 **Author:** mistyzeo  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** adult  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jensen's suite-mate has a lot of sex, and Jensen is tired of listening to him fuck. Jared helps him get revenge.

**File Length & Size:** 00:24:45 || 14.2 MB  
 **Download:** [mp3](LINK) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/college-try)!

Originally posted to amplificathon [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1603769.html). To hear a streaming version of the podfic, go to the amplificathon post OR simply click through the mp3 link above. :)


End file.
